Frostval Future
Frostval Future is the Frostval's spirit ghost and his borrowing spirit, also full name is Alza or Prius. Appearance Looked his same are the Artix to the ghost spirits. Although borrowing Omnitrix's malfunction by Ben, Holographic interface malfunction to Perodua Alza and Toyota Prius's identical appearance, used to Omnitrix's voiced. Holographic interface malfunction to Perodua Alza and Toyota Prius's identical appearance to Ben said "Boring! Perodua Alza and Toyota Prius malfunction, Omnitrix stop! What is Prius and Alza have doesn't stop!" and Omnitrix's voice responds "Interface program. Thank you." Used Ben to Omnitrix is mentioned Frostval Future, It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation, interface program included Perodua Alza and Toyota Prius's by touching touch screen is alien user's Omnitrix his installed, installed is mentioned by Ben and Zero to could back Toyota Prius and Perodua Alza will be gone. In appearance is a ghost spirit are Crossbilities, Future Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 with his robotic MQ's form. When Max said that Future Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2's identical appearance of the Zero Hero crossover. Future Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2's Hybrid Synergy Drive is broken after alongside Future Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid X2 (his DF's mage) and Future Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid X2 (his AQ's Artix) his a spirit over inside the Max's Plumbering to lead back his Young Ben and Gwen. Biography Frostval Future is the appearance in Ascanced Alien (with Prius) and Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn (and with Alza) over that alongside Frostval Past and Present. In form of Prius, when after being in We Three Spirits after killed by Evil Galanoth and in form of Alza, when after being in Three Spirits is Under Going after killed by Corrupt Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid's Kamehameha. Although form of Alza again she are confirmed in Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn movie short Ben 10 Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn - Frostval Spirits, Alive?! after Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid after meets the Future. In The Infinite of the Super Broly Returns, Frostval Future and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid are appears again and attacks him but Super Broly proves to be too strong. Frostval Future and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid giving his energy to Goku's Kamehameha. Frostval Future said "Goku, no!" and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid responds "Because that is too strong!" after been Goku's Kamehameha power increase thousandfold ripping through Broly's attack and destroy Broly once and for all. Although destroy Broly, Frostval Future and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid doesn't during after leave Goku. He after Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid responds "What is Broly is destroyed?!" for now. In Legendary Goku and Neo-Evolved Goku vs. Aerotic Goku and Jumping Goku, when after Bardoku was injured by Dragon Warrior Goku. But after been Frostval Future living powers and saved by Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid (Artix's Undead of Light equipment) to protect attack Savage Goku. Although Frostval Future is befriended from Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid to prove Perodua Viva ELITE after even Super Saiyan 4 Savage Goku is too strong, when Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid his with tracking device is unknown his Frostval Future. When after Frostval Past and Present to from everything, Frostval Spirits giving his energy to Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid into any X2 (imcompleting his Proto-TRUK) to battle Savage Goku. Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 possibilities to the enough the battle and his stopped his end. After Savage Goku is over the dimension, Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Hybrid have returned to normal dimension. Frostval Spirits is fused with Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 does appears in Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn. Although involvement in Over the Red Wind, after infuses Artix, Proto-TRUK, Pyronite and Tetramand overfuses into Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X3E (E with a Pyronite sword), Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X3E used to battle Princess Looma Red Wind after being Ben responds "Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X3E stop to Looma!" from Looma fiance are Ben just Looma says "I want goes to do! Yay!" after responded Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X3E have returned to X2 normal. Ben and Looma after befriended over Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 after Savage Goku in the dimension. In Ester, Looma tells Ben some is Ester, when Evil Princess Looma arrives again. After turned to the more after Evil Princess Looma destroyed Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X3E have returned to X2 normal to Looma. Ester attacks Evil Looma he after strong from elasticity his hands after Ester down. Looma tells Ben and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 to told over X3E is destroyed, Looma over energy have overfuses into Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 Red Wind (his with Looma's helemet) his strengthening Tetramand after Looma enjoys Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 Red Wind. Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 Red Wind used to battle Evil Princess Looma after being Looma over skipping Kamehameha and kills Evil Looma for once and all. In Downbreak, after Dr. Psychobos over Omnitrix's malfunction at Ben after energy wave Looma dodged and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 turned even overfuses into Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X4 (Incomplete X6) after Vaxasaurian powers. After Looma after looks Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X4 at Ben. Something is wrong, Ben also turns into Walkatrout at Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X4. Looma overing the immune to water his not up. Over end his scanned Liam, Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 also infuses into Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X3S (Tetramand and unknown (Kickin Hawk)'s powers) and Ben as Kickin Hawk were used to battle Liam. In Evil Gogeta's Revolutions (crossover), Evil Gogeta over the destroys the unnamed Planet, after invasion of Galvan Prime. All teams are arrives from Looma and Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 appears again to Azmuth. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid says "Over that, Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 fused!" and Krillin responds "No, infused!" after over Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 meets Krillin and his all teams. Borrowed Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2, Frostval Spirits, and Looma Red Wind even talks to Azmuth. Frostval Future, Present, and Past over the crossover after Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 won't Azmuth. Then, Frostval Past shouts "ARE YOU THING STOP PEOPLE, AND WHAT IS LOOKING OVER INFUSED!" after all even shouts again. Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 and Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid infuses into Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X5B Reincarned. Evil Gogeta even after uses Evil Big Bang Kamehameha and destroyed Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X5B Reincarned after true form is X5B form. BTO Ben said "What is said that Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X5B that similar to Shoutmon X5B to doing there!" when BTUAM Ben responds "Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X5B, no order!" over is even off. In We Three Spirits is Coming Alone?! Back to the Alive, Rook!, after is over infuses to looking normal Frostval Future, Past, and Present to over Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid X2 and Looma his back alive Rook, after been Frostval Spirits been slashed by Artix. Powers and Abilities Form of Artix can to hand-to-hand combat and his sword. He uses to ascanded technique, from Ki Blast and Kamehameha. After even Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo died, and uses the powers of Equivalent Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid have powers and abilities. Appearances *We Three Spirits (first appearance) *Three Spirits is Under Going *Frostval Spirits, Alive?! (first re-appearance) *The Infinite of the Super Broly Returns (being defeated by Super Broly and been giving energy to Goku) *Legendary Goku and Neo-Evolved Goku vs. Aerotic Goku and Jumping Goku (being over dimension) Category:Frostval Characters Category:Characters